


【授權翻譯】Time Signature

by Jawnlock123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deception, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original translation permission was granted to rsh473, thank her for share this.</p><p>感謝rsh473姑娘分享，這是個五部曲的作品，原文授權由她取得，由我翻譯第一、四、五部，rsh473姑娘翻譯第二、三部。原則上發表時間會依照順序。</p><p> </p><p>  <b>【第一部 Time Signature 節拍 】</b><br/><b>在"The Reichenbach Fall"之後，John交上了個網友Sigerson先生。本部為他們的email往來內容。</b><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	【授權翻譯】Time Signature

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time Signature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327285) by [Nikoshinigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoshinigami/pseuds/Nikoshinigami). 



> 關於這五部的內容，套用rsh473姑娘的話:
> 
> 这是一个由5篇作品组成的莱辛巴赫续文（标题都是音乐术语，感谢circus619GN指点。五度圈的定义见这里）。其中三部是长篇，几乎可以撑起第三季三集片了。作者说她的写作缘由是对许多莱辛巴赫续文的不满。她的三大雷点是：  
> 1\. John太容易原谅Sherlock，并很快回到以前的相处状态像什么事都没发生一样  
> 2\. John在Sherlock死后一蹶不振陷入无限期的颓废消沉之中  
> 3\. 只着重John的反应而无视Sherlock在这三年间的遭遇和改变
> 
> 本系列是这三条的反面。由此可见，是虐侦探的，很虐很虐，但我希望到最后一切都是值得的，而且中间也有不少轻松幽默之处以及惊险曲折的案情。

  
  
**寄件人** : [jsigerson@gmail.com](mailto:jsigerson@gmail.com)  
 **收件人** : [admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk](mailto:admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk)  
 **寄件時間** : August 24 '12 **19:08  
主旨** : 博客更新  
  
Dear Dr. Watson,  
  
我一直都是你的博客的忠實讀者，很失望它不再更新了。我現在仍常上去看看，但最近幾個月一直都沒有新訊息。請再次更文。  
  
Your fan,  
James Sigerson  
  
  


* * *

  
**寄件人** : [admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk](mailto:admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk)  
 **收件人** : [jsigerson@gmail.com](mailto:jsigerson@gmail.com)  
 **寄件時間** : August 24 '12 16:34  
 **主旨** : RE: 博客更新  
  
Sherlock Holmes已經死了。不會再有進一步的更新。  
  
-John Watson  
  
  


* * *

**  
寄件人** : [jsigerson@gmail.com](mailto:jsigerson@gmail.com)  
 **收件人** : [admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk](mailto:admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk)  
 **寄件時間** : August 26 '12 **05:18  
主旨** : RE:RE: 博客更新  
  
Dr. Watson,  
  
我很抱歉聽到這個消息。我翻遍了google。這太令人失望。我的意思不只是我將無法再追隨他的事跡而是已經這麼久了他仍是還是名聲掃地。這有經過充份的調查嗎？Holmes先生怎麼可能處理像H.O.U.N.D.這樣複雜且無法控制的案子如果他不是你說的那樣？如果他在每個案例都是正確的這根本超出他能力控制範圍，為什麼還說他不可能有這麼聰明？我想人們只聽到看到他們想要的部份。抱歉對這個大消息的無知。我出國了──已經好一陣子。  
  
這是你的博客，何不寫些你自己的事？我知道至少還有一個人很有興趣繼續追隨Dr. John Watson的冒險故事。  
  
Your fan,  
James Sigerson  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**寄件人** : [admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk](mailto:admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk)  
 **收件人** : [jsigerson@gmail.com](mailto:jsigerson@gmail.com)  
 **寄件時間** : August 26 '12 09:26  
 **主旨** : RE:RE:RE: 博客更新  
  
Mr. Sigerson,  
  
Dr. John Watson什麼事都沒發生。沒什麼值得寫的，沒什麼值得看的，什麼都沒有。Dr. John Watson工作，吃飯，有時甚至能在第二天開始之前睡一點。我寧願那個博客保持這樣只留重要的事情在上頭。  
  
我想關於Sherlock只是個「國民英雄變狗熊」而非一個「名揚國際的騙子」這事還有些東西可以提一下。是有一個調查，沒錯。有夠多的客戶出面證實他的天才讓我不致淪為共犯。媒體才不在乎；太陽報的第九版【譯:這則消息出現在非常不重要的版面】。正式的說，在官方流程跑完之後Sherlock的所有指控都將被宣判無罪。在這一切定案後我會寫的。  
  
謝謝你相信他。這對他來說反正是不重要了，但知道這世上仍有人懂得動腦而且不會畏懼天才到去否定它也是好的。  
  
-John Watson  
  
  


* * *

  
**寄件人** : [jsigerson@gmail.com](mailto:jsigerson@gmail.com)  
 **收件人** : [admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk](mailto:admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk)  
 **寄件時間** : September 14 '12 **12:15  
主旨** : 你最新發表的文章  
  
Dr. Watson,  
  
我讀了你博客上最新發表的文章。非常詩意。讓我驚奇的是即使你很明顯的仍在悲慟但字裡行間的語氣仍十分一致。你對這件事的感覺堅定不移；你的奉獻精神讓人敬佩。恭喜無罪釋放。  
  
我很高興能在西藏(Tibet)找到無線網路。佛羅倫斯(Florence)是個比較科技化的居處。我想國外都拿咖啡當正餐。多無趣。最近我在想Dr. John Watson的下一步會是什麼在Sherlock Holmes真正的安息了之後。傳記作者還是醫生？你想怎麼進行你的新開始？  
   
漸漸的，那邊的天氣會變成什麼樣子？我有點想念英國和她的灰色面紗。一定很炎熱了。  
  
  
Your fan,  
James Sigerson  
  
  


* * *

  
**寄件人** : [admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk](mailto:admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk)  
 **收件人** : [jsigerson@gmail.com](mailto:jsigerson@gmail.com)  
 **寄件時間** : September 14 '12 15:31  
 **主旨** : RE: 你最新發表的文章  
  
Mr. Sigerson,  
  
如果你會想念英國的夏天，那你真的是出國太久了。關於那篇文，我有試著不詩意但看起來是失敗了。我知道他是個討厭的混蛋以至也許我太努力讓他看起來像個凡人，忘了大多數人已經是用嚴格或偏頗的眼光在看待他。我只是不希望報章雜誌上最後寫的東西是Sherlock Holmes最後能被留念的事。我想我該開心這消息傳流傳到這麼遠去即使聽到的人數量如此稀少。  
  
如果你想要一個美好的童話式結局，那麼Dr. John Watson最後成為一個名醫，墜入愛河，娶了老婆，有兩個孩子和兩隻狗【呃！這不是那個誰嗎】。就到此為止，行麼？  
  
-John Watson  
  
  


* * *

  
**寄件人** : [jsigerson@gmail.com](mailto:jsigerson@gmail.com)  
 **收件人** : [admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk](mailto:admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk)  
 **寄件時間** : September 15 '12 **03:11  
主旨** : RE:RE: 你最新發表的文章  
  
Dr. Watson,  
  
那是你的博客；你的人生和你的故事在Sherlock Holmes過世後繼續。你是否認為你的觀眾不再關心其餘的部份，或者是你自己再也不在乎了？你的語氣聽起來是後者。別有這種想法，John。  
  
我最近失去某人。他是我現在人在這裡而不是回家的部份原因。即使有些事我很想去做，但那些必需做的事排在前頭。這沒能讓我對我朋友的思念少一點。有時甚至讓我更想念他。即使身在異鄉，我發現自己仍在對他說話，忘記他無法同行。我習慣獨處但這是我第一次感到孤獨。即使如此還是寧願孤獨的伴著有他的回憶好過我們兩人都不復存在。遊戲規則就是如此。而今你也處在相同的遊戲裡。  
  
我朋友和我都喜歡你的博客內容。這大概是為何看到你繼續下去對我而言如此意義重大。那些美好的回憶是我這趟旅程中最大的慰藉。如果你擔心你讀者的反應，那麼也許你能就幫我這個忙：寫給我。我離家千里與之毫無連繫。你曾是個軍人，你知道那是什麼樣子。有個朋友會好一點。就我所知，我想你有個朋友也會好一點。  
  
西藏很無趣；比佛羅倫斯還無趣。這個任務似乎旨在送我到些無趣的地方。三週前我幾乎在途中殺了個人，而現在我在這裡，一點短暫的寧靜──一如預期。我的傷勢得自行痊癒：子彈擦過左二頭肌，不算嚴重的穿透傷；從行駛中的火車上跳下來造成輕微腦震盪和左膝扭傷。如果能有個醫生在身邊就好了。我妒嫉Sherlock的奢侈。他一定在許多事上很倚重你。  
  
我的無線網路連線仍然受到限制。在抵達下一站後我會盡快回覆。  
  
  
Your Friend,  
James Sigerson  
  
  


* * *

  
**寄件人** : [admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk](mailto:admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk)  
 **收件人** : [jsigerson@gmail.com](mailto:jsigerson@gmail.com)  
 **寄件時間** : September 15 '12 16:34  
 **主旨** : RE:RE:RE:你最新發表的文章  
  
Mr. Sigerson,  
  
我永遠都搞不懂為什麼會有人覺得他們能理解別人的悲慟。我很抱歉你失去朋友但互有損失根本難以成為友誼的基礎。你有沒有去過那些聚會？那些團體治療課程(group help sessions)讓每個人談他們的感覺和失去某人是什麼樣子然後他們怎麼面對。太噁心了。一群人聚在起互相確認他們有多傷心難過憤怒。這毫無「幫助 (help)」，只有面紙銷售人員才會為此激動的跳起來。知道別人也過的很慘一點都不會讓人覺得好過。聽起來就是這麼自私，我才不在乎你有多難過和多想念你朋友。我只關心我自己和我的損失和我的感覺。說實話，如果認真求證，我敢說每個人都一樣只是我們都假裝不是。你在乎我所面對的這一切的唯一原因只是因為你以為你懂我。你才不。Dr. John Watson對你而言只是個故事裡的角色。相信我，我比你更難過故事已經結束了。  
  
你倒底為什麼會從行駛中的火車上跳下來？你提到我是個軍人；你人在軍隊嗎？我不知道我們有涉及什麼西藏的槍擊案和火車上的小衝突。還是情報局？我可以看出若有誰能和Sherlock的冒險故事打成平手那就是像你這樣的人了。我建議你用你有限的無線網路找些刺激的東西讀。你在那上面能找到的樂子會比從我這邊找到的多。  
  
  
-John Watson  
  
  


* * *

  
**寄件人** : [jsigerson@gmail.com](mailto:jsigerson@gmail.com)  
 **收件人** : [admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk](mailto:admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk)  
 **寄件時間** : September 30 '12 **08:15  
主旨** : 更新  
  
John,  
  
根據貨物追蹤系統，你應該會在今天收到我的包裹。我在當地的小店找到的；一個來自遙遠東方的紀念品。紅色代表勇敢，聰明，以智取勝和提供他人建議的能力。我覺得很適合。  
  
我在西藏的事幾乎快完成了。我曾希望這代表我很快能回到英國。但並非如此。我得去伊朗(Iran)。近了點，至少。因為很明顯的原因，我不能告訴你我在做什麼但你猜想的很仔細而且有效的描寫了我工作上帶來的危險與機密程度。我很想告訴你那次我花了一週在拉薩一個鼻孔一樣大的洞穴裡追蹤一個男人的故事但很可惜的我不能。我不是說故事的高手但如果有適當的聽眾我也許會願意依時間順序透露一些事件細節如果你很好心的也這麼做。現在的英國是什麼樣子？雨停了嗎？那些人物－－Mrs. Hudson，Lestrade探長，Molly，你，最近在做什麼？眼前還有個漫長的路程在等著我。在我離開前來點有趣的事讓我開心一下。  
  
Your friend,  
James  
  
  


* * *

  
**寄件人** : [admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk](mailto:admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk)  
 **收件人** : [jsigerson@gmail.com](mailto:jsigerson@gmail.com)  
 **寄件時間** : September 30 '12 22:58  
 **主旨** : RE:更新  
  
Mr. Sigerson,  
  
別寄給我東西。這讓人毛骨悚然。這個面具讓人毛骨悚然。整個情況都很詭異雖然我想我應該謝謝你提醒了我取得我的地址資料有多容易──真是謝謝他的網站。我想我應該感到很幸運在搬回來以後享受了這麼久沒被打擾的日子。  
  
我沒打算跟你談他們的任何事。我已經見識過跟陌生人談其他人的事有多危險。我不想成為Mycroft第二。不過既然你問個不停，好吧。我會談談我自己。  
  
我每週進行一次心理治療而我的治療師因為明顯的理由痛恨我──我去見她但基本拒絕回答她的問題或做任何她要我做的事。我試過一次團體治療但在會後幾乎把自己搞到酒精中毒。她幾乎每週都問我為什麼還來。我想這是我證明自己有在嘗試的方式。那耗掉我幾乎兩週的時間才有辦法大聲說出他的名字而不會聽起來很可悲。我的心理治療師寫著「無結果的同性戀關係(unresolved homosexuality)」。該死的全國上下都這麼想，所以即使是我付錢來跟我站同一陣線的人又何必有不同的看法？我痛恨她，我痛恨心理治療，但是遵守承諾的感覺很好所以我持續預約然後去見她然後浪費我們的時間和我的金錢。  
  
我在倫敦的一個小診所找到較長期的工作。很幸運的是如果他的名字沒出現在同一個句子裡，大部份的人不認識文件上的我。沒有他站在我身邊，大部份的人也不認識我的樣子。我可以進巴茲但在我最好的朋友了結自己生命的大樓裡工作這事讓我受不了。診所很無趣而且收入微薄但Sherlock的哥哥替我付了房租。我痛恨這個需求但我知道Sherlock也會很樂意利用他哥哥的內疚討點好處。我現在是個被包養的小白臉了；我不用再擔心任何事除了無聊和低潮。要同時迴避這兩者幾乎是個全職的工作。我寫東西但不是那些想拿出來分享的事。我只是習慣寫了。感覺像某種我在家該做的事。  
  
我家人打電話給我而我姐姐情緒低落。我的朋友們要不是覺得自己該為發生的事負點責任就是覺得我需要自己的空間。某種程度上我確實責怪 Lestrade，比怪Mycroft少一點但比怪我自己多一點。我想責怪Sherlock並假裝他的死能帶來什麼好處但結果是一樣的難以置信。女人喜歡受傷的男人的時間長度只到覺得自己能修好他。我這輩子從沒在酒吧得到那麼多關注也從沒那麼沒興趣追求任何一個人過。我受夠了憐憫。我也受夠了慰問和同情和那些打「我懂你的感受」開頭的故事。當一個軍人歸國，老百姓也懶得去試著同理他們因為大家都很明白就是做不到。我不懂為什麼有人覺得他們能同理失去所愛而覺得這不那麼私人。然後你知道還有啥嗎？那些競爭心態，真是難以置信。「喔，你失去一個朋友？我失去我媽。」好吧，了不起，衛生紙拿去。我曾遇過某人列出過去五年間所有過逝的近親成員列表來扳回局勢。Sherlock身為我的「朋友」這點對那些人來說立刻就降低了我的損失程度因為他不是我媽。而這種人占倫敦的大多數。  
  
這些日子我看電視的時間長得可恥。而且我是如此習慣有他那些愚蠢評論作伴以至有時腦袋裡都裝滿這些然後我笑了又笑而那是我一天最快樂的時候因為就這麼一次回憶起來沒有痛徹心扉。而這就是人生。  
  
你的人生，顯然的，有更多有趣的事發生。是的，雨一直下個不停。祝旅途愉快。留我一個清靜。  
  
-John Watson  
  
  


* * *

寄件人: [jsigerson@gmail.com](mailto:jsigerson@gmail.com)  
收件人: [admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk](mailto:admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk)  
寄件時間: October 8 '12 **12:13  
** 主旨: Hello  
  
John,  
  
來自塔吉克斯坦(Tajikistan)的致意。附件照片是在旅行車隊中拍的。這裡比地獄還熱。再次遭受槍擊但未受傷。在需要保持低調時很難和有關當局合作。老實說，給你寫這些事對我來說既危險又愚蠢。僅管如此最近我做的不少事或多或少都包含了這兩點。這是我給自己唯一的奢侈。  
  
最近我才開始明白失去會對人的神智造成什麼影響。那些我們對自己撒的大謊被悲傷所揭穿。你愛他，John。然而我不認為這與性有關。性是個較情欲的詞，它定義了我們的欲望和雜念。愛是更為心智上的事。愛拆解到最基本的構成元素是瞭解，接受，和尊重。這毫無可恥之處──兩個男人彼此瞭解，彼此接受，彼此尊重。大部份的人對性太著迷而看不見人性中的情欲以外的面向。你自己也沒有免疫但這符合預期；你是社會的產物。我不會對你或其他人指性為愛這事太嚴苛。情意，也許，但不是愛。  
  
我發現這很可貴。我也渴望擁有。  
  
今天出太陽。風勢強勁。塵土聞起來像燒焦的橄欖油和乾乳酪。下場小雨會很好。電視在這裡毫無用處。這可能是我待過最無聊的的地方然而我忍不住一直想著如果回到家我只想就坐在沙發上喝杯茶。我討厭那種生活，平凡的那種。一直都是。這就是為什麼我會跑到塔吉克斯坦。然而這次不有趣了。不像從前。  
  
我打算去弄一個遠程無線連結；這樣應該會比較容易保持聯絡。衛星連線上傳不太安全所以我可能會每次變換郵件地址或至少利用不同的郵件伺服器。不管你怎麼寄我都收得到。  
  
咬緊牙關，John。你會沒事的，即使那疼得要命。我們都會沒事的。  
  
Your friend,  
James  
  


* * *

  
寄件人: [admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk](mailto:admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk)  
收件人: [jsigerson@gmail.com](mailto:jsigerson@gmail.com)  
寄件時間: October 8 '12 15:46  
主旨: RE:Hello  
  
James,  
  
你可真不屈不撓，是嗎？  
  
塔吉克斯坦聽起來像我所記憶中那個地區的美化版。自我上次看到那樣的山已經很久了。我在阿富汗服役但我猜你已經知道了。我記得那邊塵土的味道。這很奇怪人會記住某些事而不是別的。我忘記山的樣子。我忘記草的樣子。我記得我討厭從營地裡看出去的景色。那些山就只是礙眼的米黃色。和照片裡不一樣。我記得我看過它們美麗的樣子大概就那麼一次。希望你到伊朗後會喜歡那裡。奇怪的路線順道一說。我猜怎麼到那裡大概不是你能決定的。  
  
和一個陌生人討論Sherlock感覺很奇怪。我甚至沒法跟我的心理醫生開誠布公的談然後我還付錢給她。我發誓，要是我發現你其實是個記者，我會殺了你。然而你提到的，關於那件事，也許沒錯得太離譜。我有多明白我的感覺就有多明白我不是同性戀。我在生理上並沒有被男人吸引。從來沒有過，以後也不會。但 Sherlock某方面來說甚至不是 ** _人類_** 。他是，當然他是，而且他甚至開始表現得像個人但Sherlock就只是……Sherlock。我這是越解釋越模糊但你是對的。關於那件事。也許其他事也是但 _ **那件事**_ 我想是的。就算不對，也比任何人都更接近事實。就一個素未謀面的人而言這真的很了不起。  
  
Mrs. H 討厭那個面具，順道一提。我想這是她第一次對那個骷髏頭說出比較正面的話。幹得好。猜你並不是定點駐紮人員不然我可能得寄些巧克力糖(Jaffas)或消化餅乾(a tin of Digestives)給你了。當年我駐紮的時候，有幾個晚上真是甘願為一個不錯的比斯吉(biscuit)而死。或一點像樣的啤酒。都是些現在習以為常的東西哈？  
  
今晚和幾個朋友出門。準備好大醉一場。希望你有機會在旅途中放鬆一下。  
  
-John  


* * *

  
寄件人: [j.sigerson@ymail.com](mailto:j.sigerson@ymail.com)  
收件人: [admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk](mailto:admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk)  
寄件時間: October 10 '12 **05:19  
** 主旨: 阿富汗  
  
John,  
  
迂迴的來到了阿富汗(Afghanistan)。只是瞧瞧。我朋友曾在這服務。我從沒多問過，不是真的有興趣知道細節，然而我現在在這。我不是感性型的人但我得承認站在這個他曾經來過的地方感覺還不錯。我無法得知他實際踏上過那些地方而這裡放眼千里都是普通的塵土。我感受著我朋友就像你感受著你朋友。在奇怪的地方尋找與那個世界的連繫。  
  
我覺得我不應該來到這裡。這不是我該做的事。這純粹是情緒作祟而這點額外的福利會害事。這個我不理性。我試著做回理性的人。  
  
在我能連上衛星上傳訊息之前，我必需隱身一陣子。無論如何還是可以寫信給我。收信沒有妨礙但發信就是件複雜的事了。  
  
我的行動話碼是020 8616 5555。如果看起來似乎隔的過久，發短信給我就好。如果我沒事，我會盡速回覆。  
  
Your friend,  
James  
  
  


* * *

  
寄件人: [admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk](mailto:admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk)  
收件人: [j.sigerson@ymail.com](mailto:j.sigerson@ymail.com)  
寄件時間: October 10 '12 14:09  
主旨: RE: 阿富汗  
  
James,  
  
我真的很好奇你是做什麼的。你確定我們真的要繼續通信如果真的這麼危險？似乎沒必要冒這個險。  
  
我不會拿我在軍中服役的故事來煩你。那就跟所有其他的軍醫一樣。我挨槍然後被遣送回國是唯一的差別。也許我該去看看他們是否願意讓我回去既然我的瘸腿曾經好過。我說曾經。現在它就像以前一樣，像Sherlock單方面決定這不對然後再次證明他對了之前一樣。我有時覺得我身上的每一部份都在以某種方式背叛我當事情牽扯到Sherlock的時候。這是個荒謬的傾向。持續進行了四個月。感覺不只。  
  
你知道「粉紅色的研究」那個案子嗎？我的文裡刪減了大半內容。在Sherlock把我丟在犯罪現場後，他的哥哥──恰好是自由世界最有權勢的人之一──把我接到一個廢棄的停車場審訊。我不知道他是誰；他說他是Sherlock的天敵而我以為他一定是某種邪惡的犯罪頭子。我立場堅定的面對他，選擇站在 Sherlock這邊雖然我當時只認識他幾個小時。「這麼快就對他效忠了("Very loyal, very quickly,")」 Mycroft當時說。這是事實。我無法解釋原因。我的心理醫師說我有信任問題結果呢，我對危險反應積極，在捍衛Sherlock這事上不顧求生本能而我和他的關係甚至不是早就相識的熟人。還有那個殺掉計程車司機的槍手？那是我。我殺掉一個男人以保護Sherlock就在遇見他幾個小時以後。 _ **幾個小時**_ 。然後我們點了外帶。而這些，沒有一件事，在當時的我看起來有哪裡古怪。因為這對他來說也不古怪。從一開始就是生死至交。這怎麼可能？怎麼可能有人才剛認識就如此完美契合？  
  
好吧，Sherlock在我把那浪漫化這件事上贏了。這不是完美的像什麼事都沒出錯那樣因為那根本是無趣。而是完美的像……協奏曲。一堆破事讓好事感覺很好然後剛剛好的衝突確保人生是有趣的。好幾個晚上就只是互相作伴，坐在屋裡，打牌或看電影所以即使是危險的部份都讓人興致高昂。我沒有一天早上醒來想過日子要怎麼過因為無論如何，一切都會沒事。我的人生從來不曾這樣除了那十八個月。我甚至不確定有人是這樣過日子的。  
  
我們成為室友的第一個晚上短短的幾個小時內我所做過的事比我遇見他之前一年加上他死後幾個月做過的事還多。那是心靈上的影響。那就是Sherlock做的事(does)。做過的事(did)。都四個月了我還是無法搞對。  
  
我不太記得當初在想什麼了。我博客上那些東西，都是事實。有時是不值得提那麼多細節。大部份時候是法律上的原因我不能說清楚。只有一件事，就是我淡化了他有多驚人的卓越和他對我的影響有多大。  
  
我仍然說不出口。甚至不確定我願意提。沒有意義了。改變不了任何事。  
  
哇，這封又長又無聊。  
  
保持低調小心為上。  
  
-John  
  


* * *

  
寄件人: [admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk](mailto:admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk)  
收件人: [j.sigerson@ymail.com](mailto:j.sigerson@ymail.com)  
寄件時間: October 24 '12 21:47  
主旨: RE: 阿富汗  
  
剛離開酒吧。帶了個女人回來。她認出那個該死的獵鹿帽。問我是不是粉絲。說Sherlock是個噁心的騙子。二話不說讓她滾蛋。很生氣。仍然太在意別人怎麼想。  
  
你別也死了。我已經受夠死人了。  
  
-John  
  
  


* * *

  
寄件人: [sigerson.j@hotmail.com](mailto:sigerson.j@hotmail.com)  
收件人: [admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk](mailto:admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk)  
寄件時間: October 26 '12 **12:09  
** 主旨: 很好沒事  
  
John,  
  
我在挪威(Norway)。安置的時間終於夠長到能弄到安全的衛星連線傳送訊息。  
  
我在狩獵，John。我處理的是個私人而且專業的任務。有個組織鎖定了不只是我還有我的近親為目標。他們是我現在獨自一人的原因。我無法正常的生活著除非已經確認那些威脅都被消滅了。幸運的是，就因為他們的網路分布廣，他們之間的連繫速度似乎也慢了點而資訊也未能完整傳達。我已經利用這點處理掉了幾個國外的基層組織。一開始還算有意思。現在我無聊了。我的同僚沒一個夠有趣。我想軍隊盡了最大的努力在除去個人特性。幸好你沒因此出現永久性的損害。  
  
我不確定還得在國外待多久。我們猛力而迅速的打擊他們但大概還不夠快。他們會開始躲藏。這會耗費更多的時間即使只稍微增加難度。我相信，即便如此，最好還是繼續下去直到全部解決好過回家以後過的提心吊膽。這是為了我身邊的人著想。然而我不能告訴他們。我不能解釋我人在那或我在做些什麼。我怕這給他們帶來的危險會比我原先已經造成的還大。但我也不想讓他們因為我的消失而痛苦。  
  
我想這就是所謂的「第22條軍規(Catch-22)」了。不管我怎麼做，都無法避免對人造成傷害。不去在乎會容易一點但這幾乎算不上是個選項。你怎麼想？John？該怎麼做我造成的傷害會少一點？  
  
Your friend,  
James  
  
  
 ** **譯註：【第22條軍規(Catch-22)】**  
** 《第22條軍規》（Catch-22）是美國作家約瑟夫·海勒（Joseph Heller）的代表作。作品是一部長篇小說，寫於1961年。按照書中所謂的「第22條軍規」，瘋子可以免于飛行，但同時又規定必須由本人提出申請，而 如果本人一旦提出申請，便證明你並未變瘋，因為「對自身安全表示關注，乃是頭腦理性活動的結果」。這樣，這條表面講究人道的軍規就成了耍弄人的圈套。 ** **衍申的含意是選項結果互斥的難題。**  
**

* * *

  
寄件人: [admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk](mailto:admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk)  
收件人: [sigerson.j@hotmail.com](mailto:sigerson.j@hotmail.com)  
寄件時間: October 26 '12 16:34  
主旨: RE:很好沒事  
  
James,  
  
聽到你沒事真好。  
  
感覺好像在跟活生生的James Bond對談。先是咨詢偵探現在是某種特工。發現自己似乎總在認識些有意思的人。  
  
我的建議？別牽扯到無辜的性命。這不是那種你會想經歷的罪惡感。要別人原諒你比較容易；要原諒自己比較難。當你終能回家的時候你的朋友和親人會理解你的。那正是他們之所以是你的朋友和親人的原因。即使這很困難，終究不值得這麼做。你能修補受傷的感情，但無法修復死亡。有時當英雄的感覺真的太差勁了。不過還是得說句我很敬佩你的行為。這不是那種我想被牽扯上的事。  
  
抱歉像個傻瓜一樣。快來人把我的筆電收走吧。我一開始寫就停不下手。我的辯解是，是你要我這麼做的。雖然你應該已經聽夠我的抱怨了。  
  
既然我人在倫敦，有沒有什麼我能做的？我可以送個訊息或什麼的如果你需要的話，讓我知道。  
  
-John  
  
  


* * *

  
寄件人: [sigerson.j@hotmail.com](mailto:sigerson.j@hotmail.com)  
收件人: [admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk](mailto:admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk)  
寄件時間: October 26 '12 **22:05  
** 主旨: :19  
  
John,  
  
謝謝你。我想我會採取你的建議。先這樣。  
  
我已經送過訊息了，其實。一個簡單的代換密碼。我想有點太簡單了。我不覺得他們會注意到。沒關係，這不重要。重要的是處理掉那些威脅。  
  
晚了。如果我想到什麼有意義的東西再寫信給你。  
  
Your friend,  
James

 

**Author's Note:**

> 本文同步發表於 http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=82424  
> 第二部譯文發表於 http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=82127
> 
> 【譯後註】
> 
> 1\. James Sigerson 是誰應該不用明說了吧 XD 他想傳達的訊息就在這些信件裡(撸主已經作弊標出來了，剩下的就靠各位自行解密了，再解不出來趕快去看第二部吧)
> 
> 2\. 這些信，是一切的開始。有些話如果你知道你的對象是誰，那真是一輩子都說不出口。有些感情如果還你是你，那也是一輩子都想不清楚。作者真的很有巧思，偵探和醫生之間的感情之深重，如果沒有發生這些事大概就跟原作一樣過一輩子吧，但在這個時空所有的一切都會變得不一樣。(雖然後面的路真的是夭壽長)


End file.
